


Wish I could stop time.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, peace for your mind and soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: all the fluff!!! Thanks for reading! ❤





	Wish I could stop time.

“I found this place a couple weeks ago.” Dean turns around to look at Cas, the angel is walking right behind him, staring around, taking in the surrondings and carrying the folded blanket Dean took out the impala before leaving the bunker.

Dean hums a zepp song to himself all the way, guiding Cas, he stops walking after a couple minutes, making a flourish with his free hand. “What do you think?” He gives Cas the beers he was carrying, taking the blanket and spreading it on the floor before sitting down and patting the empty spot besides him, Cas puts the beers down and flops down with a huff.

“I think is,” he stops, looking around for a minute, breathing deeply,“ really nice, Dean.” The clear is close to the bunker, the floor is covered with yellow and orange leaves. Dean hums in agreement reaching for a beer and passing other to Cas.

“I knew you’d like it.” Cas looks at him and smiles softly. Dean stares back, he loves that smile, wish he could see it more, he wants to stop time right here and now, he wants to keep that smile with him forever. The spell breaks when a bird flies close to them, catching Cas’ attention, Dean doesn’t stop staring at him, sees how his face relax with the peace around them.

They talk for hours, about nothing important, just the two of them and a thousand of stories, a million of plans for the future; finishing the beer and without a hurry to leave, Dean is not able to stop a big smile from spreading on his face whenever he can make Cas laugh loudly. They get closer and closer to each other, not thinking too much about it. 

When the sun sets and the stars appear above them they are sitting shoulder to shoulder, Cas’ hand settled over Dean’s knee, Dean stares at it for a beat before taking a breath and covering it with his own hand, interlacing their fingers.

“We should get back, it’s getting late.” Cas talks quietly, he doesn’t sound too eager, and he doesn’t make a move to get up and leave, neither does Dean.

“Yeah, we should.”

Dean doesn’t know for how long they stay, the air gets colder around them and finally Cas stands, offering a hand to Dean.

They stand under the stars.

Cas tells him it was nice, to be together for a while, that he hopes they can come back here soon. 

He touches Dean’s face, swipping his thumb over his cheekbone.

Dean gets lost in the blue eyes focused on him.

He kisses Cas, he can’t stop himself. He moves forwards and cradles Cas’ face with both hands, pressing his lips against Cas’. 

“Is this okay?” He presses his forehead against Cas’. The angel’s answer is to be the one to start a new kiss. Dean melts into it.

Yeah, he wishes he could stop time right here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> all the fluff!!! Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
